Universal Studios Kentucky
Universal Studios Kentucky is a film industry-themed amusement park at'' ''Universal Kentucky Resort. ' '''that's located in Lexington, Kentucky, USA. near University of Kentucky, featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties. It Opened on May 24, 1994. Promotional info Lights, camera, action! Welcome to the world premiere movie and television studio-based theme park of Universal Studios Kentucky, where you become a star by riding the most amazing rides, and experience entertainment all based on most-loved motion pictures, television, music, and video game productions come to life. And also greet your favorite stars along the way, all located at sections. Areas '''Current' * Production Central '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. Opened On May 24, 1994. * '''New York '-''' 'a section section based on New York City. Opened on May 24, 1994. * '''San Francisco '- Themed to San Francisco. Opened on May 24, 1994 * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley - TPA Opened: June 21,2016. * 'Amity '- inspired by ''Jaws ''films. Opened on May 24, 1994. * '''Hollywood/ Los Angeles '''a section section based on Hollywood street & The Los Angles City Opened on May 24, 1994. * '''DC Nation - '''An Area Themed to DC Comics Super Hero's '''Opened: October 10, 2010. * Looney Tunes Central - An Area Themed To Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes. Opened: 'October 10, 2010. * '''Woody Woodpecker's KidZone. '- An Area Themed To The Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides At Woody Woodpecker's Kid Zone. 'Opened: '''March 13, 1999. * '''Cartoon Network Central ' - An area Themed to to Cartoon Network Cartoon's '''Opened: March 27,2005. * Nickelodeon Silme City - An area Themed to Nickelodeon. Opened: July 19, 2002. ** SpongeBob's Bikini Bottom '- An second sub-area Themed to Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants. Opened: December 1, 2019. * 'Super Nintendo World - '''An Area Themed To Nintendo That Has 3 sub-areas, Nintendo Plaza, Mushroom Kingdom, Donkey Kong's Jungle and Pokémon World.Opened: July 22, 2017. '''Former * Hannah-Barbara Land Opened: May 24, 1994. Closed: October 21, 2001 Replaced By:'''Nickelodeon Slime City.& Cartoon Network Central. * '''Camp Snoopy Opened: '''June 27 1995 '''Closed: October 21, 2014.Replaced By: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley. * Neverland '''- themed to FairyTales '''Opened: July 14, 1996. Closed: October 30, 2008. Replaced By: '''DC Nation & Loony Tunes Central. '''Canceled Area's. * Homestar Runner Land '('HR Land) - a canceled themed land based on the popular internet cartoon website Homestar Runner. It would showcase rides and attractions such as Homestar Runner-themed wooden rollercoaster, Strong Bad's Awesome Ride Ever!, a wild mouse rollercoaster, The Cheat's Bumpers, a kid-sized bumper cars, Strong Sad's Teacup Spin, a spinning teacup ride, and as well as others. The land would be as a sub-area as part of Holywood , which planned in 2007. Unfortunately, in early 2009, the project was canceled due to the fact that despite the cartoon's popularity on the internet, Homestar Runner ''is not well-known to be adapted into theme park attractions. Rides, Attractions, Annual Entertainment and Restaurants Production Central The first of the 13 zones of the theme park, centered around movie making. Map info: Step inside to the studio lot of movie and television making. '''Current Attractions' *Hollywood Rip Ride Rock-It - A X-Coaster built by German manufacturer Maurer Söhne. With a height of 167 feet (51 m), a length of 3,800 feet (1,200 m), and a top speed of 65 miles per hour (105 km/h), it is the largest X-Coaster in the world. Some of the special features are that riders are recorded during the entire 1 minute and 37 second ride and can choose one of thirty songs to listen to during the experience. Opened July 27,2011. *'RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience' - This film has first appeared at Kentucky Kingdom, based on 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's RollerCoaster Tycoon. Join Blu (Jesse Eisenberg) and Jewel (Anne Hathaway) for extreme amusement park adventure with Super Mario Brothers (Mario Young and Luigi Martinet)! Be careful, Nigel (Jemaine Clement) and Bowser (Kenny James) are destroying the park! It's takes 15 minutes per ride! Map Info: ' Blu and Jewel invited you to save the amusement park before Nigel and Bowser shut down the park. '''Theme: ' RollerCoaster Tycoon. '''Height restriction: Any heights. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: ' 4D Simulator Ride. '''Opening date: '''May 4, 2017 *'Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening date: '''May 24, 1994. * '''Studio Tour Tram - A tram ride. Map info: Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. Sponsored by: Kodak (1994-2008). Opening date: June 8, 1994. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type:A tram ride. Opened: May 24, 1994. Note:the previous King Kong Encounter still exists in The Kentucky version, instead of having King Kong 360. The mummy cave is also still there, rather than being replaced by fast and the furious 3d ride. Theme: 'movie productions, movie sets, and the backlot. *'The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening date: 'May 24, 1994. * '''Twister... Ride it Out! '-''' 'A special effects simulation attraction based on ''Twister 'Map Info:'Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. '''Theme: ''Twister'' Opening date: '''June 25,1999. * '''Shrek 4D - a 3D film centered around the adventures of Shrek and his friends. Sponsored by: AMC Theatre's. Map Info: Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are on their way to the hotel where Shrek and Fiona will spend their honeymoon when they encounter Lord Farquaad's ghost! Farquaad sends his henchman, Thelonious, to bring Princess Fiona to him where he will force her to become the queen of the ghostly world. Now, Shrek and Donkey must save the princess in this timeless tale that's filled with spooky-good fun. Join Them in this Fun Adventure Now. Opening date: 'June 11, 2003. Attraction type: 4D Cinema. '''Replaced: '''Universal Studios: The Entertainment History. * '''Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem '- a 3D simulator ride based on the ''Despicable Me. ''franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''The Curious World of Little Airplane Productions. ** '''Silly Fun Land '- a play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''The Little Airplane Workshop ** '''Club Minions '- a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. 'Map info: '''Dance along with the Minions. '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''Opening date: April '''23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''The Little Airplane Cafe * '''Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. '''Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Opening date: June 12, 2006. Universal Express available?: '''No. * '''Kentucky Fried '''Chicken VR Theater - a virtual reality motion simulator attraction that based on Kentucky Fried Chicken. Opened June 2, 2018. '''Former Attractions. * Universal Studios: The Entertainment History '- '''Opening date:'June 27, 1995. '''Closing date: '''November 5, 2002. '''Replaced by: Shrek 4D ** TPA. '''A Motition Smulator Ride Themed To TBA '''Theme: TPA. Opened date: May 24, 1994. Closing date: March 22, 2004. Replaced by: The Curious World of Little Airplane Productions. ** The Universal Globe Ride -''' A motion simulator ride '''Theme: Universal. Map Info: 'Travel though the world by the Universal Globe. '''Opening date: '''June 27, 2005. Replaced: TPA.'Closing date: August 4, 2012. Replaced by: Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem Universal Express available?: Yes. Current Stores ** Universal Studios Store - a gift store. Opening date: 'May 24, 1994. ** '''Minion Mart '- a store which sells merchandise of Despicable Me ''series. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. Note : This Is At The Exit Of Despicable Me Minon Mayhem ** '''Hello Kitty's America Shop '- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. '''Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: TPA. ** Shrek's Ye Shoppe '''- a store with - Exciting toys, games and merchandise all from the world of Shrek. '''Theme: Shrek ''movies. Wich Seles Shreek Themed Merchandise.'Theme: Shrek''. '' ''Opening date: '''June 11, 2003. * '''Studio Sweet's - TPA Opened: 'May 24, 1994. ** '''On Location '- a store which sells original merchandise centered around film production.Opened: June 14th 1994. ** 'That's a Wrap! '- a store located at the exit of Universal Studios Williamsburg '''Opened: May 24, 1994. ** Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opened: May 24, 1994. Current Restaurants ** Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opened: '''June 14th 1994. ** '''All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opened: June 4th 1994. ** Celebrity Cuisine '- a serve restaurant. Opening date: May 24,1994. ** '''McDonald's at Universal '- A burger restraunt Opening date: May 24,1994. ** 'Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar '- Choose from a unique concoction of colorful elixirs at the juice bar. Opening date:June 11 2005. * '''Universal Monsters Cafe - a food court themed around Universal Monsters. Opening date:May 24,1994. ** Gru's Lab Cafe- a Despicable Me.Themed Cafe With Minon's Meet & Greet Opened: April 23,2013. Snacks and drinks * Ben & Jerry's - an ice cream stand. Meet-n-Greet Characters Golden age celebraties: '''TBA '''Universal Monsters: '''TBA Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss-in-Boots, Gingy, and Pinnochio Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy, Dr Nefario, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob Hello Kitty. Edward Sissorshands. Woody Woodpecker Winnie Woodpecker TPA You Can Add More. '''New York A Second section based on New York City. Theme: '''New York. '''Current Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - a simulation attraction featuring Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Map Info: '''Board the unique “flying theater” and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? '''Theme: '''Jimmy Fallon. '''Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''The Flyer Opening date: June 12, 2018. '''Replaced: Macy's Balloon World Sponsored by: TPA * Pingu's Ice Mystery '''- A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on Pingu while similar to Star Tours Opened: April 28, 2016. Replaced: '''Home Alone 4D Attraction type: '''Interactive 3D Motion Simulator. * '''Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme: Terminator. Opening date: October 19, 1998. Attraction type: 3D Theater Show. Sponsored by: TPA. * The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride- '''a dark ride/indoor Roller Coaster in which guests visit an ancient temple, only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening date: August 19, 2004. Replaced:Pingu Live! 'Trivia : This Is a Mix To The Orlando/ The Hollywood Version Combined.'Attraction type: Dark Ride / Indoor Roller Coaster. '''Sponsored by: TPA. * '''NBC Television Studio Center - an indoor interactive attraction allows guest to become a TV star for various NBC television programs, which features the green screen. Theme: NBC TV shows. Map Info: Step inside the NBC television studio to become a television personality. Opening date: June 12,2018. * Times Square Mini - a miniature exhibition of the Times Square. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Times Square. Opened: June 27,1995. * The Weekend Coaster - a B&M Inverted coaster that is similar to Great Bear at Hersey park. Opened: July 23, 2017. * Elf: The Musical '''- A Broadway show based on 2003's ''Elf ''Theme: ''Elf '' Opened: December 2nd, 2013 '''Former Attractions * Pingu Live!- TPA Opened: May 24 ,1994. Closed: October 5,2003. Replaced by: Revenge Of The Mummy:The Ride Map Info: TPA. * Macy's Balloon World. - TPA. Opened: June 28, 1999. Closed: August 29, 2015. Replaced by: '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon. * '''Home Alone 4D Opened: May 24, 1996. Closed: July 10 2015. Replaced By: '''Pingu's Ice Mystery * Twister: Ride it Out: Replaced by The Bad Boyz Ride. '''Current Store's. * NBC Store '''- TBA. '''Opened: '''June 12, 2018. '''Trivia: This Is At The Exit Of Jimmy Fallon Race Thought Time Square. * Pingu Stuff -''' TPA * Revenge Of The Mummy Backlot Shop.- TPA. * '''Park Plaza Holiday Shop- TPA Opened: June 14, 1994. * Owl City Music Store - Opened in June 12, 2018. Restaurants * Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food.-TPA * Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant. * NBC Café - '''A sports bar '''Snacks and Drinks * Starbucks - A coffee shop. * Ben & Jerry's - an ice cream stand. * Doc's Candy '''- a candy shop * '''Wetzel's Pretzels-'''a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. '''Meet-n-Greet Characters Jimmy Fallon, Egyptian Pharaohs, Buddy, Jovie, Walter, Emily, Viktor (Please Add More Meet &Great.) San Francisco. A section themed to a Californian city of the same name. Theme: '''San Francisco '''Current Attractions * Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure '- A 3D film attraction based on Jim Henson's 1980s classic ''Fraggle Rock. 'Map info: '''Sport on your "Fraggle-Vision" glasses for the amazing 3D experience that make you dance your cares away, starring Gobo, Mokey, Red, Wembley, and Boober.'Theme: '''Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock '' Opened date:' May 24, 1994. '''Attraction type: '''4D' Cinema ' * '''Disaster A Motion Picture Starting You'. - TPA 'Opened: '''June 9,2009.' Map Info: TPA Attraction Type: TPA. Replace: Earthqake The Big One.'' * 'Back to the Future: The Ride 3D - '''based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. ' Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: '''October 21, 2015 Attraction type: 3D Motion Simulator Sponsored by:' TPA. * '''The Fast and Furious Roller coaster - '''an indoor roller coaster themed after the ''Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Epcot's attraction Test Track.' Map info: '''TBA.' Sponsored by: TBA. Theme: Fast & Furious. Opening date: April 7, 2015. Height restriction: 40". Replaced: Backdraft.Attraction type: Indoor Roller Coaster. * '''San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Universal Lagoon. Map info: 'TBA ' Opened date: May 24,1994. * WWE Raw at Universal - A live show featuring WWE wrestlers. * Battlestar Galactica - a twin Dueling roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name Sponsored by: Burger King. Map Info: '''Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling Roller Coaster action. '''Opening date: July 8, 2006. Attraction Type: A Vekoma Dulling Caoster. Note: This Is Same The One At Universal Studios Singapore * 24: Underground Escape -''' A High Speed dark ride loosely based on the Fox action thriller TV series 24. In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair '''Opened: '''June 22 2017 * '''Hershey's Chocolate World- '''A interactive center that is focused on Hershey products '''Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 '''Former Attractions * Back to the Future: The Ride (Original) '''- based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: May 24, 1994. Closing Date: 'January 2, 2015. ('It got shut down due to a refurbishment) Attraction type: Motion Simulator. ' * '''Backdraft '- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Backdraft''. Opening date: '''April 11, 1997. '''Closing Date: '''November 11, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''The Fast and the Furious Roller coaster. '''Attraction type: TPA * Earthquake: The Big One -'''TPA '''Attraction type: TPA. Opened: May '''24, 1994. '''Closed: November '''6, 2008. '''Replaced By: '''Disaster A Motion Picture Starting You. Attraction Type: TPA. ** '''Store's. *** Back To The Future Shop - TPA *** Battlestar Galactica Store- TPA *** Fragggle Rock Store - TPA *** Amazing Picture's. - TPA. *** WWE Store- TPA. Restaurants. *** Hershey's Ice Cream and Milkshakes - TPA. *** McDonald's Retro Restaurant- TPA. *** WWE Slamburger - TPA. Snacks and Drinks Edit San Francisco Candy Company- TPA Meet-n-Greet Characters *** Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly. *** TPA You Can Add More. ** The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley A section of the The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a town of the same name. Map info: '''TBA '''Attractions *** Hogwarts Express '''- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal Williamsburg Resort. It transports visitors between Diagon Alley at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Hogsmeade at Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg. '''Map info: '''TPA.'' ''Theme: ' ''Harry Potter book and film series *** Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - a dark ride 3-D Roller Coaster. based on the attraction of the same name at Universal Studios Florida. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride/ 3-D Roller Coaster. Opened: June 21,2016. '''Stores Edit *** Diagon Alley Library '''- TBA *** '''Zonko's - a store which sells joke articles, like whoopie cushions etc. *** Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions - a store which sells clothing apparel based on the Harry Potter franchise. *** Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment - a gift shop located near the building containing the attraction Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts, which sells wizarding apparel. Restaurants *** The Leaky Cauldron - a restaurant which serves British delicacies, like Fish'n'Chips. Snacks and drinks *** Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour '''- a small ice-cream stand. '''Amity Inspired by the Jaws ''franchise '''Attractions' *** JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Tour through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: May' 24, 1994. Attraction Type : A Boat Ride *** Amity Midway Fair '''- an outdoor interactive midway game area. '''Map info: '''Play various games with a Shark-esque feel. Opened: May 24,1994. Attraction Type : A Outdoor Interactive midway game area. '''Store's *** Amity Gift Shop ''-'' a store located at the exit of Jaws The Ride. Theme: Jaws, sharks''' Opening date: June 27, 1995. '''Restaurants *** Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Opening date: 'June 27, 1995. *** '''Amity Landing Restaurant '– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. 'Opening date:'June 27, 1995. '''Snacks & drinks *** Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. *** '''Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand. 'Hollywood/ Los Angeles ' a section section based on Hollywood street. And The Los Angeles City.'''Theme: '''Hollywood '''Current Attractions * Power Rangers: The Ride - A 3D Motion Based Dark Ride based on the 2017 film of the same name while similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man and Transformers: The Ride 3D Map Info: Rita Repulsa has returned, and its up to the Power Rangers & you to stop Rita from getting the Zeo Crystal. It Means Teamwork when you get in different zords fusing into a Omega-Zord with the Rangers. Opened: '''March 24,2017. Replaced: TPA. *** '''The Simpsons Ride - A 4D Imax Dome similar to the ones from Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Orlando. Map Info: '''Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. '''Theme: The Simpsons Opened: June 2nd 2009. Attraction type: 4-D Simulator Ride. Sponsored by: M&M's. Replaced: I Lost My M In Vegas. *** Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl -''' A flying saucer themed ride '''Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Opening date: June 2, 2009. Replaced: M&M's Flying M Attraction type: TPA *** Transformers: The Ride 3D - a 3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. Theme: Transformers. Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: '''Yes. '''Attraction type: 3D simulator/dark ride. Opening date: July 21 2014. Replaced: Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.Attraction type: '''3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. *** '''Beetle juice's Graveyard Revue - A rock musical show Opened: June 14, 1994. Map Info: TPA *** Men in Black: Alien Attack - an interactive shoot-em-up gallery/dark ride. where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. Map info: '''Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. '''Theme: '''Men in Black. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: '''Yes. '''Attraction type: '''shooting gallery dark ride. Opening date: June 7, 2002. '''Replaced: Universal's Horror Make-Up Show. *** Fear Factor Live - a stunt show based NBC reality TV series of the same name. Map info: 'TBA. '''Theme: '''Fear Factor. '''Opening date: '''March 11, 2006. '''Replaced: '''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. *** '''Universal's Horror Make-Up Show '- '''Opening date: May '''27, 1994. '''Closing date: '''February 22, 2000. '''Replaced by: '''Men in Black: Alien Attack '''Former Attractions * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - a live stage show featuring Rocky and Bullwinkle. Theme:'Rocky and Bullwinkle. '''Map Info: '''Join Rocky and Bullwinkle for this wackiest show. '''Opening date: '''May 24, 1994.'Closing date: '''August 15, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Fear Factor Live '''Universal Express available?: Yes *** Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory - a dark ride based on the 1971 film Map info: TPA Theme: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Height restriction: 34 Opening date: 'May 24, 1994.'Closing date: August 5, 2012. Replaced by: '''Transformers: The Ride 3D. *** '''M&M's I Lost My M In Vegas - '''A 4D Show Based On The M&M's Commercial's '''Map Info: TPA Opening date: May 24, 1994. Closing date: May 10, 2008.Replaced by: '''The Simpsons Ride. '''Universal Express available?: Yes. *** M&M's Flying M '- A Dumbo Clone Ride Themed To M&M's Commercial '''Opened: '''May 24, 1994.'Closed: '''September 30, 2008. '''Replaced By: Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl. Current Stores *** MiB Gear '- a gift store which sells ''Men And Black ''merchandise. '''Opening date: '''June 7, 2000 **** '''Kwik-E-Mart '- a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc At The Exit Of The Simpsons Ride. *** '''Transformers: Shop in Disguise - a gift shop which sells Transformers-themed merchandise, like action figures, shirts, etc.' Opening date:' July 21, 2014. 'Former Stores '''Edit *** '''M&M's World - '''A shop that sells all kind of M&M's stuff. At the exit of M&M's I Lost My M In Las Vegas Note: This Was Relocated To Universal City Walk Wilamsburg Including I Lost My M In Vegas Near Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Citywalk Kentucky. Replaced By: Kwiki E Mart. '''Restaurants *** Mel's Drive-In - A Diner based on the 1973 film American Graffiti. Theme: American Graffiti''' Opening date: June 14,1994. *** 'Lard Lad Donuts '- a doughnut takeaway store 'Opening date: June '''2, 2009. *** '''Michael Bay's Explosive Cafe. - '''a restaurant which specializes in spicy dishes. Opened July 25,2014. *** '''Krusty Burger '-''' '''A burger themed restaurant '''Opening date: '''June 2, 2009. *** '''Moe's Tavern - a small cafe which sells beverage.Opening date: June '''2, 2009. '''Snacks and Drinks Edit *** Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Meet-n-greet characters Homer Simpson Marge Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson Krusty the Clown. Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Teigo, Rafael, Nico, & Pedro from Rio. Agent Jay Agent Kay Terminator/T-800/T-850 ** The M&M's Gang. Optimus Prime Bumblebee Megatron TPA You Can Add More. DC Nation An area of the park which focuses on the superheroes and villains of the DC universe. Map info: '''Get ready for action where you step into the world with superheroes and supervillians of DC Universe. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Attractions *'Justice League: The First Battle' - A wooden, metal and steel dive hyper coaster based on the 2017 movie Map Info: The Justice League is calling on you to defend the world from Steppenwolf in this breathtaking ride Opening Date: August 1st 2017 (The Same day that the Lego Sets for the movie come out) *'Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission '- A looping coaster featuring characters from the 2011 movie. Map Info: Become a member of the Green Lantern Corps and take on Sinestro in this thrilling mission *'Superman: Escape from Krypton '- a B&M Floorless roller coaster based on Superman. Map info:'' ''TBA. Theme: '''Superman. '''Height restriction: 52”. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A B&M Floorless Coaster Note : This Ride Is Similar To The One At Six Flags Festa Texas. *'Batman The Ride '- a B&M Invented Roller Coaster based on Batman Map info:'' ''TBA. Theme: Batman Attraction Type:'A B&M Invented Roller Coaster '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010.'Height restriction: 52”. *'Joker's Crazy Drop - '''a S&S Space Shot Drop tower themed around the Joker. '''Map info: ''TBA. '''Theme: The Joker. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A S&S Space Shot Drop Tower *'Aquaman's Dive Coaster' - a splash-coaster. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A Water Coaster. *'Justice League: Battle for Metropolis'- A 3D Dark Ride where you join the Justice League which they need to stop the villains. Opening date: June 24,'''2015 '''Attraction Type: A 3D Dark Ride. *'The Lego Batman Ride' - A 3D G2 robotics-coaster Ride based on The Lego Batman Movie Map Info:'TBA *'Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War - A 5D Action Packed Motion-Based Dark Ride based on 2017 Film of the Same name while similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man and Transformers: The Ride Map Info: A action-packed 5D experience awaits as you join Wonder Woman and Steve in their very own first solo outing, featuring footage from the superhero movie Opening Date: June 2nd 2017. * Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain - A Spinning Like Gravitor Ride based on the 2016 movie of the same name. *'Teen Titans GO!: Rise of Slade- '''A spinning indoor roller coaster based on the 2013 cartoon. '''Opening date: '''July' 8 2016 '''Attraction Type: '''A Indoor Spinning Roller Coaster * '''Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Twirls * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath 3-D Experience *'The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time' - An indoor dueling hyper coaster based on The CW DC shows that lets guests join forces with the DC superheroes for the American channel The CW as they fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Map Info: The CW will never be the same again as you join the heroes themselves as you fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Stores *** Gotham Apparel - a gift store which sells only Batman-themed merchandise. Theme: Batman At The Exit Of The Lego Batman Ride. *** Superman's Kryptonian Store - a gift store which sells Superman-themed merchandise. This gift shop marks a contrast with Gotham Apparel. Theme: Superman *** The Justice League Super Store '''- a gift store which sells Justice League themed merchandise. Located At The Exit Of '''Justice League: Battle for Metropolis Restaurants *** Cafe of Justice - a restaurant which sells mostly American cuisine. *** Gotham City Diner '''- TBA '''Meet-n-Greet characters Batman Robin Superman Wonder Woman Flash Green Lantern Aquaman Cyborg The Joker Looney Tunes Central An area themed to Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes. Map info: 'Go looney-tooney with wackiest rides and attractions featuring your favorite ''Looney Tunes characters! '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Attractions *** The Looney Tunes Ride 4D '''- a 3D motion simulator ride. '''Map info: Hop on the ACME Jet Rocket for the wackiest 3D blasting flight chase through the world of Looney Tunes! Height restriction: 40". Theme: Looney Tunes. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'Simex-Iwerks 4D Theater (known as 3D Cinema). '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. *** '''Spinning Taz '- a spinning teacup ride based on a Looney Tune character Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. '''Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''Teacups ride. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. *** '''Bugs & Daffy Live - a holographic live show starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'Outdoor theater. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. *** '''Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm '- an outdoor interactive play area for young guest themed around Foghorn's barn. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Foghorn Leghorn. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. *** '''Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner Coaster - a dueling family roller coaster centered around Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Map Info: TBP''' Height restriction: 48". Theme':' Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Universal Express available?: Yes. 'Height restriction: 52”. Attraction type: Wooden Roller Coaster. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Stores *** The Looney Hut '''- a gift shop which sells Looney Tunes-based merchandise, like shirts, mugs, posters etc. *** '''ACME Powerhouse - a gift shop which sells mostly merchandise centered around ACME, including the prank items. Restaurants *** Porky Pig's Dine-In '-' 'a restaurant which sells salads, hamburgers, etc. *** '''Taz's Appetite Stand '- TBA *** 'Eat at Joe's '- TBA *** 'Looney Tunes Cafe '- TPA '''Meet-n-Greet characters Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Tweety Bird Sylvester the Cat Junior from Storks Woody Woodpecker's KidZone An area themed to The Woody Woodpecker & PBS Kids Universe And Other Kids And Jr Suff. Current Attractions *** Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '''- a junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker Attraction '''Type: '''A Vekoma junior-sized roller coaster. '''Opened: March 13,1999. *** Jim Henson's Pajanimals Bedroom Adventure - an indoor play area based on Jim Henson's Pajanimals 'Map Info:' Come and play around the Pajanimals' bedroom. Opening date: June 7, 2008. Attraction type: TPA. *** The Chica Show '''- '''Map Info: '''Learn along and sing along with your favorite bird Chica. '''Opening date: '''TPA Attraction type: TPA.' *** '''The Wiggles Playworld - Map Info: '''Enjoy the fun-filled playground hosted by The Wiggles. '''Opening date: '''March 13, 2'010. Attraction type: A Playground. *** '''A Day in the Park with Barney - Map Info: Join Barney and his friends on this sing-along and clap-along show. Opening date: '''March 13,1999. Attraction type: TPA. *** 'Hello Kitty and Friends Ferris Wheel '- '''Map Info: Hop on Hello Kitty's Ferris wheel for a musical, magical ride'. Opening date:' March 22, 2014'. '''Attraction'' type: A Mini Small Ferris Wheel *** '''Meet Clifford the Big Red Dog - Map Info: Greet with everyone's favorite largest red canine Clifford. Opening date: '''July 8, 2000. '''Attraction type: '''TPA. *** '''Clifford's Ca-Nine A Go Round - A dog themed carousel Map Info: TPA Opening date: 'July 8, 2000 '''Attraction type: A '''carousel. *** '''The Adventure Of Curious George '-''' '''A water area based on Curious George. '''Theme: '''Curious George. '''Map Info: Follow the footsteps of your favorite mischievous monkey to take a fun splash. Opening date: 'March 6, 2007. '''Attraction type: '''A Water Play Area. *** '''Thomas and Friends The Ride '-''' '''A train ride based on ''Thomas and Friends. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' 'Opening date: March'' 13,1999 ''Attraction type: '''A Train Ride *** '''Universal Studios' Animal Actors - An animal show. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Animal stars '''Opening date: '''June 27,1995 '''Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction type: '''TBP Note: The Show Billding Is Used During HHN'S Show's. *** 'Cyberchase 4D '-''' 'A 4D show based on the 2002 show ''Cyberchase 'Opening date: '''July 12, 2008 '''Attraction type: '''4D Cinema. *** '''PBS Center '- an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. '''Theme: '''PBS TV shows '''Opening date: March 13,1999. Attraction type: TPA. *** Liberty's Kids Live '-' '''A live musical show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids '''Opening date: '''September 12, 2003 '''Attraction type: '''TPA.' *** '''Ryan's Big Coaster '- A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. Theme: '''Thomas and Friends Opening Date:'' '' November 24, 2015. '''Height restriction: 46"Attraction type: '''A family launched coaster *** '''The Very Hungry Caterpillar - A slow train ride based on The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''' Theme: ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''Opened: March 13,1999 'Attraction type: '''A Slow Train Ride. * '''E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Map info: '''Hop on a bike and take on the amazing flight to help E.T. to find his way back home. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. ''Height restriction: '''34". '''Opening date '''June 14, 1994. '''Attraction type: A Dark Ride. *** Journey Through The Land Before Time - a dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Map info: '''Join the adventure through the Great Valley with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. '''Sponsored by: '''FedEx. '''Theme: 'The Land Before Time. Opened date: '''June 27, 1995. '''Attraction type: '''A Dark Ride. *** Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase - A dark ride based on Sesame Street Opening date: October 5, 2014. Map info: Rescue Sesame Street's Spaghetti from the merciless Macaroni. Attraction type: A Dark Ride '''Current stores *** Woody Woodpecker's KidZone Cartoon Shop '-' '''A Woody Woopeker's KidZone Theme themed store. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker's KidZone. Opening date: March 13, 1999. *** 'Clifford's ''Doghouse - '''a gift store which only sell merchandise based on Clifford the Big Red Dog. Theme': Clifford the Big Red Dog' Opening date: July 8, 2000. * '''The Barney Store - '''TPA Opened: March 13,1999. *** Nature Cat Store- TPA *** '''Thomas' Railway - '''TPA Opened: March 13,1999. *** '''Curious George's Banana Shop - '''TPA *** '''Bob the Builder's Construction Zone - '''TPA Opened: TPA.' *** '''Arthur's Book Store -'''TPA' Opened: March 13,1999. *** 'Cyberchase Shop - '''TPA *** Seame Store-TPA *** '''E.T Toy Closet. -' A store sells ET-exclusive merchandise. Theme: E.T. 'Opening date: '''June 27,1995. * '''The Land Before Time Store-' TPA Opened: June 27,1995. Closed November 9, 2012. Replaced By:Big Birds Emporium. '''Restaurants *** Universal Studios KidZone Pizza Company. -''A casual pizza restaurant themed to Woody Woodpecker.'' *** The Very Hungry Caterpillar Snack Stand - a snack stand which serves fruits and drinks. *** PBS Kids Cafe '''- A Cafe like restaurant that features character PBS dining. *** '''Clifford's Dogbowl Dine-In - TPA (TPA You Can Add More Restaurant's.) Characters Woody Woodpecker Winnie Woodpecker E.T The Very Hungry Caterpillar Curious George Nature Cat, Squeeks, Daisy & Hal Luna The Moon Arthur Jet Caillou Barney Bob the Builder Sarah, James & Henry Cartoon Network Central A Eleventh section inspired by Cartoon Network Cartoons . Theme: Cartoon Network. Attractions * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast !- A 3-D motion simulator that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera.Based off the 2004 series of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends . Map Info: 'TPA '''Opening date: '''March 27, 2005. '''Universal Express available?:'Yes '''Attraction type: '''A 3-D motion simulator * '''Camp Lazlo's Campsite - a playground area themed to the show Camp Lazlo. Theme: Camp Lazlo. 'Map Info:' Explore around of Lazlo's campground.'' Opening date: '''March 27, 2005 Universal Express available?: No '''Attraction type: '''A Playground Area * '''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show '- A 4D show based on Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. '''Theme: ''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy''. Map Info: TBA Opening date: 'March 27, 2005 '''Universal Express available?:'Yes 'Attraction type: '''4-D Cinema * '''Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride/Wild Mouse roller coaster based on Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. ''Map Info: Board inside the cart and take on a crazy and twisting ride around The Park with Mordecai and Rigby. Opening date: 'August 11, 2015. '''Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction type: '''A Dark Ride/ Wild Mouse Roller Coaster. * '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D '-''' 'A 3D show based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Jolly Rancher '''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball''. Opening date: '''June 11 , 2013 Attraction type: A 4-D Cinema. * 'Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase '- A 3D motion based trackless dark ride featuring Tom and Jerry '''Theme: '''Tom and Jerry. '''Map Info: Take on a wackiest cartoon chase around the house with Tom and Jerry. Opening date: June 24, 2011. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction type:'A 3D motion based trackless dark ride A 3D * '''The Powerpuff Coaster '- an B&M dulling inverted roller coaster themed to The Powerpuff Girls. '''Theme: ''The Powerpuff Girls''. Map Info: Join The Powerpuff Girls and help fight Mojo Jojo’s evil robot creation that is threatening Townsville. You’ll take to the skies alongside Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as they try to save the world before bedtime. Opening date: '''May 27, 2005. '''Height restriction: '''44" Universal Express available?: Yes '''Attraction type: '''A Inverted RollerCoaster '''Stores * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Store '- a store located at the exit of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast ! ride which sell official Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends -related merchandise '''Theme: ' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Opened : March 27,2005 * '''Cartoon Network Store – a gift shop which sells Cartoon Network-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, replicas, clothing,Dvd's,hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, , etc. Theme: ''' Cartoon Network '''Opened: March 27,2005 * Elmore Mall - '''a mall-alike store based on a fictional mall of the name from The Amazing World of Gumball. Theme: Elmore Mall from The Amazing World of Gumball. Opening date: June 11, 2015. * '''Tom And Jerry Store - a store located at the exit of Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase which sell official Tom And Jerry ''-related merchandise '''Theme: ' Tom And Jerry Opening date: June 24, 2011. * Lazlo's Camp Goods - TPA. Opened March 27,2005 Restaurants * Joyful Burger -''' A quick service restaurant that serves burgers,hot dogs,chicken,corn on the cob and milkshakes for beverage and a recreation from a restaurant from The Amazing World of Gumball 'Theme: '''Joyful Burger from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Opening date: '''August 30, 2013. * '''Cartoon Network Cafe -' A quick service restaurant that serves hamburgers, chickens, salads, hotdogs, pizzas,and Coca-Cola etc. 'Theme: '''Cartoon Network '''Opening date:'March 27,2006 '''Snacks and drinks Meet-n-Greet characters Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man Tom and Jerry Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard Steven Universe characters: Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie, Peridot Clarence, Jeff, Sumo Dexter, Dee Dee Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo Then reappear as a 2016 reboot version 2016-present) Ed, Edd(Double D), Eddy Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco Nickelodeon Slime City The tenth area based on Nickelodeon Note This Was Formerly Hanna Barbra Land In 2002 It Was Replaced By Nickelodeon Slime City & Cartoon Network City. Current Attractions * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - '''An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity roller coaster based on ''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ''Theme: ''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ''Height restriction:46” Opeining date:' November 23rd 2017, the same year that the film will air on Nickelodeon.'Replaced:The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure * '''Slime Time: The Ride - a wooden coaster that is similar to Bandit At Movie Park Germany Be careful to get slimed on this ride. Opening date: June 3, 2016. * Blue's Clues & You: The Dark Ride - A 3D Sally Corp dark ride based on Blue's Clues & You!. Theme: 'Blue's Clues. ''Map Info:''' Let's play Blue's Clues. '''Opening Date: December 1, 2019 '''Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type:' A Sally Corp Dark Ride. * Blue's Collection - A 3D movie featuring characters based off of Blue's friends' collections. Theme: 'Blue's Clues. ''Map Info:' Let's play Blue's Clues to figure out what's missing from Blue's Circle Collection. '''Opening Date:' ''December 1, 2019 '''Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type:' A 4-D Cinema. * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast '''- An 4D motion simulator ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info: Take a blast through the world of Nicktoons with Jimmy Neutron. Opening date: '''June 20, 2003. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: '''A 4D motion simulator ride Replaced: The Funtasic World Of Hanna Barbra. * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '''- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Take on a magical rollercoaster ride run by Wanda and Cosmo. Opening date: August 13, 2002. Universal Express available?: ''Yes Attraction Type: A Vekoma Dulling Family Coaster. Replaced:'The Ruff and Ready Coaster ' * 'Nickelodeon Studios Kentucky '- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Map Info: Take on a behind the sense tour of your shows on Nickelodeon. ''Opening date: ''August 13, 2002. Universal Express available?: No Attraction Type: TPA. Replaced: Hanna Barbra Headquarters Kentucky. * Top Wing Carnival Cars - A bumper car ride based on Top Wing Theme: 'Top Wing ''Opening Date: '''December 1, 2019. ' 'Height restriction:' 36. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A Bumper Car Ride. * Paw Patrol: Pup Cars - A Dumbo like ride based on Paw Patrol'' Theme:' Paw Patrol Opening Date: '''July 7, 2015 ''Replaced: Blue's Skidoo 'Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type:'TPA. * 'My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - '''a 3D motion simulator Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name. ''Theme:' My Life as a Teenage Robot Opened: July 17, 2004. '''Universal Express available?:' Yes.'' ''Height restriction: 42" '''Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A 3D Motion Simulator That Has A Similar Simulator Type To Star Tours. * '''Blaze's Monster Dome Funhouse '-' A fun-house walk through based on Blaze & The Monster Machines Opened'': ''December 1, 2019. Universal Express available?: Yes Map Info: '''TBA. * '''Rusty's Rivet Lab Carousel – A carousel located Near Blaze's Monster Dome Funhouse. Map info: 'Hop on the rivet lab for this fun-filled spin. ''Theme: Rusty Rivets. '''Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: '''December 1, 2019 * '''The Loud House: Loud Chase - A trackless dark ride based on Nick's The Loud House. Map Info: Take on a crazy and "Loud"est ride with the Loud family! Opened: June 23 2016. Universal Express available?:'' ''Yes'' . Attraction Type: A Trackless Dark Ride. Replaced: Oobi's Adventure. '''Former' Attractions * 'Blue's Skidoo '- A Dumbo-like ride based on the Nick Jr show ''Blue's Clues Theme: Blue's Clues''' 'Opening date: '''August' 20, 2002 Closing date:' June 17, 2015 '''Replaced by:' Paw Patrol: Pup Cars Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: The Jetsons' Spaceships * Oobi's Adventure '''- A Dark Ride Based On Oobi '''Opened: '''August 20,2003. '''Closed: '''September 25,2015. '''Replaced By: '''The Loud House: Loud Chase. Replaced: Scooby Doo's Haunted Castle. * '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '- a dark ride based on ''The Wild Thornberrys. '''Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys. Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys ''Opening date: August 20, 2002.'''Closing date: '''May 26, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''TPA '''Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type : A Dark Ride Replaced:Wally Gator's Safari Replaced By:'''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster * '''Rugrats Playroom - An indoor playground area themed to Rugrats. Map Info: Play around the babies play area. Opening date: '''August 20, 2002. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2013. '''Replaced by: Bubble Puppy's Playground Replaced:The Flintstones' Bedrock Play World Current Stores * NickPix– Nickelodeon-themed store. * The Loud Store - '''A Loud House Themed Store Located At The Exit Of The Loud House: Loud Chase * '''Adventure Bay Gift Shop - '''A ''PAW Patrol ''themed store '''Theme: ''PAW Patrol'' * Blue's Gift Shop - '''A ''Blue's Clues ''themed store '''Theme: ''Blue's Clues '' * Blue's Clues & You Gift Shop - '''A ''Blue's Clues & You! ''themed store Located At The Exit Of Blue's Clues & You: The Dark Ride '''Theme: ''Blue's Clues & You!'' * Blue's Clue-Collecting Gift Shop - '''A ''Blue's Collection ''themed store Located At The Exit Of Blue's Collection '''Theme: ''Blue's Collection from ''Blue's Clues * Periwinkle's Peri-Perfect Gift Shop - 'A Peri-Perfect ''themed store Theme: Periwinkle ''from ''Blue's Clues * 'The Radical Turtle Stuff - '''A ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles themed store '''Theme: ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Former Stores The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Gear -''' a '''Wild Thornberrys:-themed store.Opening date: '''June 20, 2003''' ''' Closing date: '''May 26, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''The Radical Turtle Stuff.' Oobi Store '-' A Store Which Sells Oobi Merchandise Opened: August 13,2002. Closed: September 26,2015. Replaced By: The Loud Store. Current Restaurants * Nickelodeon: All-Star Nicktoon Café ''' - A Planet Hollywood like restaurant that features character dining. Replaced: Hanna Barbara Cafe. * '''The Ninja Turtles' Pizza Stand - a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-themed outdoor pizza stand which serves pizzas and other goods. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Replaced: CatDog Pizza Shack. Opened: July 7,2017. Former Restaurants CatDog Pizza Shack - a CatDog-themed outdoor pizza stand which serves pizzas and other goods. Theme: CatDog.Opening date: 'Auguest 20, 2002 ' Closing date: '''November 26, 2016. Replaced By The Ninja Turttles Pizza Stand. Replaced: TPA. '''Meet-n-Greet characters * Diego from Go, Diego Go (2002 - present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O' Neil, Foot Solders(2012 - present) * Paw Patrol characters: Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Tracker, Ryder (2015 - present) * The Fairly OddParents characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda(2002 - present) * The Loud House characters: Lincoln Loud(2016 - present) * Rugrats characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica(2002 - 2011) * The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie(2002 - 2017) * Blue from Blue's Clues (2003 - present) * Periwinkle from Blue's Clues (2019 - present) * Jimmy Neutron, Spark The Robot Dog, Cindy Vortex, Carl Weezer, Sheen Estevez From Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002 present) * Anng from Avatar: The Last Airbender(2006 - 2014) * The Backyardagins characters: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin (2005 - 2015) Bubbletucky The sub-area based on Bubble Guppies. Current Attractions * Bubble Guppies: Shrimptennial Celebration Adventure- An 4D motion simulator ride where Periwinkle, Bubble Puppy, Molly & Gil go on a field trip to Bubble Building to watch the Fin-Tastic Fireworks. Theme: '''Bubble Guppies. '''Map Info: You're Invited to a magical field trip with Blue's New Friend: Periwinkle and help Molly with the Bubble Building cake. Opening date: '''December 1, 2019 '''Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: 'A 4D motion simulator ride * '''Bubble Puppy's Swim-Sational Carnival - '''an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Bubble Puppy Molly & Gil from ''Bubble Guppies '''Map Info: '''TPA '''Opened: December 1, 2019 * Molly's Bubble Run '''- a Bubble Guppies game hosted by Molly. '''Opened: December 1, 2019 * Bubble Puppy's Cotton Candy Adventure – a Bubble Guppies cotton candy event 24/7 365. Opened: December 1, 2019 * Bubble Puppy's Playground- '''A kid sized playground that hosted by Bubble Puppy to play for all ages '''Theme: '''Bubble Puppy from ''Bubble Guppies Opened:''March 6, 2014 '''Replaced: '''Rugrats Playroom. '''Current Stores * The Bubbletucky Gift Shop - '''A ''Bubble Guppies ''themed store Located At The Exit Of Bubble Guppies: Shrimptennial Celebration Adventure! '''Theme: ''Bubble Guppies'' Meet-n-Greet characters * Bubble Guppies characters: Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy (2014 - present) Nick Jr. GirlTown The sub-area based on Nick Jr Girls. Current Attractions * Dora's Dune Buggies - A bumper car ride based on Dora the Explorer Theme: 'Dora the Explorer ''Opening Date: August 13, 2002.'' ' 'Height restriction:' 36. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A Bumper Car Ride. Replaced:The Banana Spilts' Banana Buggies. * Shimmer & Shine's Genie-Riffic Games - '''an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to ''Shimmer & Shine ''Map Info: TPA '''Opened: December 1, 2019 * Nella's Besties Day Adventure '''- A dark ride based on Nella The Princess Knight '''Theme: '''Nella The Princess Knight '''Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: December 1, 2019 * Sunny's Crazy Hair Salon '''- A roller coaster similar to Woodstock Express at Kings Island based on Sunny Day '''Theme: '''Sunny Day '''Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: December 1, 2019 Meet-n-Greet characters * Dora the Explorer characters: Dora, Boots (2002 - present) * Shimmer & Shine characters: Shimmer, Shine (2019 - present) * Nella The Princes Knight characters: Nella, Trinket (2019 - present) * Sunny Day characters: Sunny, Doodle, Blair, Rox (2019 - present) * PAW Patrol characters: Skye, Everest (2019 - present) SpongeBob's Bikini Bottom The sub-area based on SpongeBob SquarePants. Current Attractions * SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue - A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: 'SpongeBob SquarePants ''Opening Date:'' ''May 17, 2014. Replaced: SpongeBob's Pickle Quest'' ''Universal Express available?:' Yes '''Attraction Type:' A 4-D Cinema. * SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel – A carousel located Near Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse. Map info: 'Hop on a jellyfish for this fun-filled spin. ''Theme: jellyfishes from SpongeBob SquarePants. '''Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: '''August 13, 2002. * '''Glove World - '''an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Glove World from ''Spongebob SquarePants ''Map Info: TPA '''Opened: August 13, 2002. * SpongeBob's Pineapple Funhouse - A fun-house walk through based on Nickelodeon's Spongebob SqaurePants Universal Express available?: Yes Map Info: 'TBA. Replaced: TBA. '''Opened: ''August 13, 2002. Former Attractions * SpongeBob's Pickle Quest '''- A 3D movie based on the insanely popular cartoon. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Opening Date: '''August 20, 2002. '''Closing date: June '''13, 2013 '''Replaced by: '''SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue. '''Height restriction: 40” Universal Express available?: Yes Replaced:Yogi Bear's 4D Escape Stores * SpongeBob StorePants '– a ''SpongeBob-themed store. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob'' ''SquarePants'' Opened:June 20,2003. Restaurants * The Krusty Krab – a themed restaurant based on a fictional restaurant of the same name from SpongeBob SquarePants. It serves hamburgers, chickens, salads, sea-foods, hotdogs,and Coca-Cola etc. Theme: The Krusty Krab restaurant in SpongeBob Squarepants. Replaced TBA. Snacks & drinks * Bikini Bottom’s Snack Stand – a snack store. * Bikini Bottom's Ice Cream Bar - a Ben & Jerry's ice cream stand. Meet-n-Greet characters * SpongeBob SquarePants characters: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Gary the Snail, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Bikini Bottom Townsfolk (2002- present) Super Nintendo World. Nintendo Plaza Attraction's. * Devil's Third: Ride 'N' Shoot - A Arcade Shooter Ride based on Devil's Third. * Bayonetta: Ultimate Battle - An Indoor Wooden Coaster based on Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows Of Valentina '''- A Dark Ride based on the Fire Emblem Trilogy * '''Star Fox Mission - A 3D Motion simulator based on Star Fox Zero and Star Fox 64 Map Info: Join Star Fox as you stop Andross and Star Wolf * Metroid: Zero Mission 4D - A Trackless Dark Ride based on the Metroid Prime trilogy Map Info:'''Powered with the Decima Engine. Samus is calling on you to defeat Ridley and Dark Samus in a breath-taking mission * '''Super Smash Bros. Tournament 3D - A 3D championship competition tournament motion simulator ride based on the Super Smash Bros. games * Xenoblade Chronicles X: The VR Experience - A virtual reality motion simulator ride based on Xenoblade Chronicles X * Kid Icarus: Battle of the Underworld - A G2 3D Robocoaster based on Kid Icarus Map Info: This spectacular attraction featuring KUKA Arm mounted vehicles through real life sets and immersive giant 3D screens takes guests on a thrilling journey through Angel-Land and the Underworld. Join Pit, Palutena and Viridi on a battle against Hades * Earthbound Beginnings 4D - A 4D Motion Simulator hyper-speed coaster based on the video game series of the same name * Fire Emblem Fates: Attack on Kingdoms - A Dark EMV / roller-coaster ride based on the video game of the same name * Fire Emblem: The Duel Coaster - A duel coaster based on the video game series of the same name * Arms: Battle Arena - A battle / competition arena based on the Nintendo Switch game Mushroom Kingdom: * Yoshi's Carousel Island - A Carousel themed ride based on Yoshi's Island Map Info: Take a Look at the View as you ride on Different Yoshi's. * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience - A 4D Indoor Roller-coaster based on the video game of the same name * Bowser Tower '''- A Drop Ride based on the Mario Villain Bowser * '''Peach's Castle - a walk-though attraction themed around castle of Princess Toadstool Peach and also located at the entrance * Super Mario Galaxy - A flight motion simulator ride similar to Soarin * Luigi's Mansion '''- a 3D interactive haunted house walk-through based on the video game of the same name * '''Mario Kart: The Ride - A 4D Interactive Motion Based Dark Ride based on Mario Kart Map Info: * Mario Party: Star Rush VR - A Virtual Reality Competition Ride based on the Mario Party games * Super Mario Maker - A 3D Interactive Indoor roller-coaster ride that lets guests design their own Mario Maker Coaster track and then ride on them Former Area's. Hanna Barbara Land. An Area Themed to Hanna Barbara Cartoon's of the same name. Theme: '''Hanna Barbara ' '''Opening date:' June 27, 1995. Closing Date: '''October 21, 2001. '''Replaced by: Nickelodeon Slime City & Cartoon Network Central. Attractions * Yogi Bear's 4D Escape' '- A 3D movie based on Yogi Bear Theme: ''Yogi Bear'' Opening Date: ''' June 27, 1995. '''Closing date: '''October 21, 2001. '''Replaced by: '''SpongeBob's Pickle Quest '''Height restriction: 40” Universal Express available?: Yes * The Ruff and Ready Coaster '''- a dulling family coaster based on The Ruff and Ready Show. '''Theme: '''The Ruff and Ready Show '''Map Info: TPA. Opening date: June 27, 1995. Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type: '''A Vekoma Dulling Family Coaster '''Closing date: '''October 21,2001 Replaced By: The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster * '''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - A Motion Simulator Themed To Hanna Barbra. Theme:'''Hanna-Barbera cartoons '''Map Info: '''Travel though the world of your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars. '''Opening date: June 27, 1995. Closing date: October 21,2001. Replaced by: Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast! Universal Express available?: Yes. * The Banana Splits' Banana Buggies'' - A bumper car ride based on ''The Banana Splits Theme: '''The Banana Splits '''Opening Date: '''June 27, 1995.'' Height restriction:' 36. 'Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type: '''A Bumper Car Ride '''Closing date:' October 21,2001. Replaced By: Dora's Dune Buggies. * The Jetsons' Spaceships '-'' ''A Dumbo like ride based on The Jetsons '''Opened: '''June 27,1995 '''Closed: '''October 21,2001. '''Replaced By: '''Blue's Skidoo. * '''The Flintstones' Bedrock PlayWorld ' - An indoor playground area themed to The Flinstones 'Theme:' The Flinstones '''Opening date: '''June 27, 1995. '''Closing date: '''October 21, 2001. '''Replaced by: '''Rugrats Playroom * '''Wally Gator's Safari '- a dark ride based on Wally Gator '''Theme: 'Wally Gator 'Opening date: '''June 27, 1995 '''Closing date: '''October' 21, 2001. '''Replaced by: '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '''Map Info: '''TPA 'Universal Express available?: Yes '''Attraction Type: A Dark Ride. * Pussycat Carasoul – a carousel Themed To Josie and The Pussycats Map info: '''TPA Theme: Josie and The Pussycats '''Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: '''June 27,1995 '''Closed: '''October 21,2001 '''Replaced By: '''SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel * Scooby Doo's Haunted Mansion - a dark shooting ride based on Scooby Doo '''Theme: Scooby Doo. Opening date: May 24,1994.Closing date: '''October 21, 2001. '''Replaced by: '''Oobi's Adventure: '''Map Info: TPA Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type: A Shooting Dark Ride. * TPA You Can Add More. Stores Hanna Barbara Store- a store which sells merchandise of Hanna-Barbera Cartoon's Opening date:June 27, 1995 Closing date: '''October 21, 2001. 'Replaced by: Nick Pix ' TPA You Can Add More. '''Restaurants '''Edit Hanna Barbara Cafe TPA You Can Add More Restraunts. '''Snacks and drinks '''Edit TPA.. '''Characters '''Edit TPA... '''Camp Snoopy. Camp Snoopy is a Peanuts themed area based of the Peanuts. Theme: ''Peanuts. ' '''Opening date:' June 27, 1995. Closing date: 'October 21, 2014. '''Replaced by:'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley. '''Attractions TPA Stores TPA Restaurants TPA Snacks and drinks TPA Characters TPA Never Land An Area Themed to Fairy-tales. Theme: '''Fairy-tales '''Opening date: July 14, 1996 Closing date: '''October 30, 2008 '''Replaced by: DC Nation & Loony Tunes Central. Attractions TPA Stores TPA Restaurants TPA Snacks and drinks TPA Characters TPA. Events A Celebration of Harry Potter - TBA Universal Superstar Parade - an annual parade with your favourite characters from movies, TV shows and video games. Mardi Gras - a parade which takes place in February- April The date will change depending on the year. Rock of Glory - a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. June Concert Week - a summer concert festival showcasing today's hottest music artists performing songs in different genres, like rock, pop, country, hip-hop, R&B, jazz, etc. Occurring whole month of June. NOW What I Call RollerCoaster Tycoon! - a event that based on 20th Century Fox films Rio and RollerCoaster Tycoon. Occurring whole summer season. The Furious 7 Fan Experience This event was held during the premiere of Furious 7 on early April to May 2015. The most important of this event is the opening of the newly-renovated Fast and Furious rollercoaster. Universal Studios Kentucky's Halloween Spootakler. A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 1. Sponsored by: Hershey's. Event opening hours: '''8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. '''Event beginning: '''September 25, 2002. * '''Scared Shrekless * Characters' Trick-or-Treating Spots * Monster Mash * Woody Woodpecker's Halloween Party * Nicktoon's TPA * CN : Halloween TPA * The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horrors * Nature Cat's Runaway Pumpkin of Halloween * Blu's Horror Adventure Halloween Horror Nights Universal Studios remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. September 15 to November 4. Event opening hours: 7:00 PM - 1:00 AM. Event beginning: '''September 15, 2002. * '''Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure * Iron Belly * Robosaurus * Scared Shrekless. * Carnival of Carnage * Nickelodeon Under Siege ' * Five Night's At Freedy's. * '''Scream House ' * '''Jack's Carnival of Carnage * Asylum in Wonderland * SAW. * Scream * The Walking Dead * VR Experience * Chucky Freends Til The End. * The Shining ''' * '''American Horror Story * Psychoscareapy: Unleashed * HHN Icons * Horror'Wood:All Night DrIvE In.' * Friday The 13: Camp Blood * Nightmare On ElmStreet: Dream Walker's. * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Fleas Wond's. * Halloween. * This Is The End 3D * Krampus 'Holidays At Universal Studios Kentuck.' ' A series of holiday themed attractions throughout the park.' * Macy's Holiday Parade * Eve * Shrek The Halls * Despicable Me XMAS * The Bearstain Bears Christmas * Woody Woodpecker's Christmas Party * Nickelodeon XMAS Fun * Nature Cat's First Nature Christmas * CN Holday * A Simpson Christmas * RCT Christmas VR Parades Edit Universal's Super Star Parade -Sponsored by: 'Chick-Fil-A '''The Macy's Chrismas Parade - ' '''The Universal Electrical Parade - USK Park Hours Edit Regular Hours Edit Sunday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Monday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Tuesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Wednesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Thursday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Friday 8:00 AM - 12:00 AM Saturday 8:00 AM - 11:00 PM Holiday Hours Edit ' HHN Before '''7:00 AM - 5:00 PM '''HHN Night's 7:00 PM - 2:00 AM' Christmas 6:00 AM - 9:00 PM New Years Eve 12:00 AM - 12:00 AM '''New Years Day '''12:00 AM - 11:00 PM Incidents and Controversies TPA Trivia Nickelodeon at Universal Studios Kentucky In Late December 2000 Universal Park's & Resort's.made a Deal with Nickelodeon (owned by Viacom.) to Replace Hanna Barbara Land.Area to build section And Call It Nickelodeon Slime City. based on Nickelodeon Cartoon's With Ride Idea's Like Jimmy Newtron's NickToon Blast! SpongeBob's Pickle Quest. And Other Nickelodeon Show's.which opened two years after the deal on July 1st 2001 Universal announced that Nickelodeon Slime City. will be built in late summer 2001.and will open in 2002. From it's opening SpongeBob's Pickle Quest Was A 4-D Cinema Ride At Universal Studios Kentucky . Universal pointed this out in their TV at the time, by giving a heavy promotion towards the SpongeBob characters. While the ride can't be found in any theme parks in the Williamsburg area, it can still be seen at a number of amusement parks, aquariums, zoos, hotels, and casinos around the world. The ride film for Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, was created entirely in house by Nickelodeon Animation. Universal's only involvement with the ride film, was allowing Ooblar to wear a hat with a Universal globe on it. Meanwhile, SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride was created as a collaboration between Nickelodeon (a Viacom company), Simex Iwerks Entertainment, and Blur Studios. Gallery Edit Park Map TPA Logo 1995-1999 TPA Logo 1999-2016 TPA Logo 2016 - Present TPA Nickelodeon Area TPA Category:Theme Parks Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Articles Under Construction